


The Shopping Trip

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave sometimes referred to them all as The Three Musketeers just to irritate them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shopping Trip

“No.” she gave it the thumbs down.

“This is a nice sweater…it’s an expensive sweater.”

“You weren't asking me if it was nice.”

“Well what's wrong with it?” he asked.

“When have you ever seen him wearing purple?”

“I don’t even know why I'm asking you. You don’t like Aaron.”

“I never once said that I don’t like Aaron.” she said.

“You said it that one time.”

“That was probably five years ago. Since when do you have elephant’s memory?”

“It’s a nice sweater. Change is good.”

“Change is good?” she raised an eyebrow. “When you're turning 50, change is good?”

“Sure. When I turned fifty…”

“You left your third wife and got a 26 year old boyfriend.”

“Steve wasn’t my boyfriend.” He shook his head.

“No one believes that personal assistant/life coach story David.”

“Spencer believes it.”

Erin laughed. She covered her mouth so she wouldn’t look like an idiot standing in the middle of Macy’s laughing. Dave smiled.

“I like the sweater.” She said. “I just don’t think its right for Aaron. Maybe you should go with blue or gray or…”

“That’s dull.”

“That’s Aaron.”

“Perhaps a nice burnt orange.” Dave said. “We can start the process of change slowly.”

“Yes, I think I saw him in that color once. It looked good on him.”

“When?”

“Um…2007 I think.”

Dave nodded and grabbed another Polo sweater. He put the purple one back. As much as he loved shopping and was a great giver of gifts, Dave found shopping for Aaron difficult. He could spend hours on other friends and loved ones but not his husband. 

That’s why he brought Erin along. If there was anyone better at shopping than he was, it was her. She also knew Aaron’s tastes pretty well even if the two of them didn’t quite get along. Penelope called them frenemies but the relationship had softened over the years. 

This was especially so after Dave’s heart attack. It was mild, thankfully, but Erin let Hotch know that she was going to be there to look after her best friend and he was just going to have to deal with it. So he did. He dealt with it well. Dave sometimes referred to them all as The Three Musketeers just to irritate them.

“So you got him a sweater, a watch, and you're throwing him a surprise party. Is there anything else you want to do?”

“Jack and I are going to Cycle Zone tomorrow to get him a new bike. He’s really been into cycling since the triathlon a few years ago. Morgan wants to take him out on some of his favorite trails but he's going to need a new machine for that.”

“Someone is going to have a really good birthday.” Erin stopped to admire the Coach bags. There were a few she wanted to take home today. Bags were a weakness. So were shoes, coats, and lingerie. She didn’t mind indulging…things that made her feel good should be celebrated.

“Which one do you like the best?” Dave came up behind her and put his head on her shoulder.

“You shouldn’t buy me expensive gifts.”

“I like buying you expensive gifts.” He said.

“People will think you have feelings for me.”

“I do have feelings for you.”

“The black and white one is gorgeous.” Erin pointed to it. “I have a pair of shoes that match it perfectly.”

“Does that mean we’re not going shoe shopping this afternoon?”

“Bite your tongue.” She glanced back at him still resting against her.

“Remind me why we aren’t married again.” Dave said.

“Polygamy is illegal in the United States, and we’re both happily married. Plus we’ve been there, done that before…it was a disaster.”

“But it wasn’t because the sex was bad, right?”

“David Rossi, sometimes I have no idea what to do with you.” Erin shook her head and smiled. “Let’s get the purse, go look at some shoes, and have lunch. All this shopping is making me hungry.”

“You're sure the purple sweater isn’t the one?” he asked as he alerted the saleswoman to which bag he wanted to purchase.

“I'm sure. We’re taking baby steps David.”

“Nothing says slow and steady like burnt orange.”

“Exactly.” Erin laughed as Dave pulled out his black Amex card to pay for his purchases. She slipped her arm in his. “He's going to love it, I promise.”

“I love it already.”

***


End file.
